Flaming Rage
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: Six new monkeys are made and are sent to destroy the hyper force and an ancient evil who eats the souls of every living thing on a world and even the world's life force to become more powerful has awakened and has choicen a being with hate in her heart to be his warrior. I know I said Chiro in the info thing but he's being focused on and Jinmay as well.
1. Six new comers

I don't own SRMTHFG! I do own the my OCs and I'm going to force on Valina, Chiro, and Jinmay. I have no idea who owns the show but I believe its some complaining in Japan.

_**SRMTHFG! Flaming Rage**_

Chapter 1: Six new comers

It has been two weeks since the Skeleton King has been reborn, but for some reason he has not attacked.

"I got it!" the lord of bones yelled out as he raised from his throne.

"What is my lord?" Mandarin asked as he raised his head to see what his master was doing.

"I found a way to destroy those primates for good this time." SK replied as he grabbed items for writing.

"How my lord?" Madarin asked while he stood up to help.

"If my human self can make powerful warriors then I can make more powerful slayers." SK said while looking for a pencil, but then gave up and had a formless ready to record what he said.

"What will they be my king?" Mandarin asked while jumping up and down in joy.

"They will be monkeys!" SK yelled it out as if it was obvious.

"But sir, are you sure?" Mandarin asked prepared to be yelled at.

"Yes I'm sure!" SK was now bellowing at Mandarin.

The first one was female and she had Antauri's ghost claws and phasing ablites including the power primate and for an add power the power to read minds to a limited account but she also as well as wise. She was mainly white the only other color on her was black (Think of a white colored Antauri after the Dark One Worm was released or the colors switched before the thing was released). Her name is Cyn-32, but Madarin called her Cynder. The second one was a girl too and was Gibbson's opposite. She had his brains maybe more, but she had hammers and was purple. Mandarin called her Carly. The next one was for Otto she was just like him, but was pink and had electrical whips and was named Luna. The fourth was male and he was brown with Nova's strength but had a sword and shield like Mandarin, and was called Sideways. The next one was a gray monkey for Sparx with his aim but with cannons her name was Star. The last one was a maroon with the power primate itself. Mandarin called her Jenx and Madarin seemed to like her the most.

"Now my monkeys all seven of you destroy the hyper force." SK ordered.

They nodded yes and as they left SK's castle the place was in gulfed in fire destroing it and most likely everything in it, while Madarin fell into the boiling sea screaming all the way down.

To be continued...


	2. Pyroclasim Returns

SRMTHFG! Flaming Rage

chapter 2: Pyroclasim Returns

The six new monkeys were staring at what was their master's castle.

"What just happened here?" screamed Star while she was freaking out.

"That was not of the world of science." explained Carly.

"Yes. I believe this is the work of magic." Cynder said trying to calm down Star.

That's when the super robot appeared from the sky and landed behind them.

"What happened here?" Sparx asked as he looked at the ruined castle.

"Why are there more of you?" Chiro asked with a confused look on his face while he looked at the new comers.

That's when a ball of fire shot out of the boiling water that was once a moat.

"This is impossible!" Gibbson said freaking out as his scanner was screaming about a large amount of energy that was coming from ball of fire.

"I agree." Carly said getting a head start for some reason as well as freaking out.

Then this ball of fire turned into a staff with a goat skull on it as if there was some sort of divine being forcing it's will on it.

"What is that?" Nova asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I agree, with the cute girl on their team." Sideways said trying his hardest to get Nova to like him and not because he liked her but needed to make his creator proud.

"Finally. After

three hundred years, I'm free!" yelled a voice that sent chills down everyone's spine but at the same time burned their souls.

That's when a flaming skeleton started to came out of the staff as if it was being released from a sub-universe storge unit and then gripped the staff.

"What are you?" asked Luna scared if it.

"My name is Pyroclasim." he yelled and with that he pointed his staff and blasted them all and the super robot back to the city.

"Chiro! Chiro! Chiro wake up!" a familiar voice yelled frantic for him to open his eyes and wake up.

"Who's there?" Chiro asked as he opened his eyes but with blurring vision.

"It's me. Jinmay!" Jinmay answered scared out of her mind.

"What happened?" Chiro asked while he grabbed his head.

"There was a blast and all of you landed in the middle of the city." Jinmay answered while calming down and hugging Chiro at the same time.

That's when Pyroclasim appeared in a pillar of fire right in front of them.

"Hear the words of this immortal send the being through the portal!" chanted Pyroclasim while a portal formed above the city.

That's when a familiar shape appeared from the sky and landed softly in front of him. It was Valina, and she was still alive.

"How is she still alive?" Jinmay asked in a surprised tone just staring at a person who should be dust.

"She shouldn't." Antauri answered with his always calm tone of voice.

"How am I alive?" Valina said weakly as she looked around her surroundings.

"I saved you." Pyroclasim answered with a calm voice.

"Why would you save me?" Valina asked even weaker staring right at him.

"I felt something within you that I couldn't resist." Pyroclasim answered with a voice that sounded like there was the hint of respect in it.

"What was it that you couldn't resist?" Valina demanded but was so quiet you could barely hear her.

"THE FIRE OF MY PEOPLE. THAT FIRE HAS THE POWER TO CONTROL WORLDS JUST LIKE I DID OVER TEN THOUSAND YEARS AGO." Pyroclasim answered and then he pointed his staff at her and fired a blast of raw power, and it just didn't heal her to the point where she looked like she never had SK's power. His power over welled her so much that she looked like a fire witch.

"What did you do to me?" Valina yelled at Pyroclasim while her new power formed an aura around her was as colorful as a fire from a camp fire.

"I gave you a taste of power that is gained by absorbing the souls of every living thing on the planet and the planet's life force." Pyroclasim answered her while the flames on his skeleton died down a bit, and was waiting for a thank you.

To be continued...


	3. Pyroclasim's New Witch

SRMTHFG! Flaming Rage

chapter 3: Pyroclasim's New Witch

"I don't care!" Valina yelled as she was about to blast him with all her furry.

"I can give you whatever you want. Eternal young, power, jewels, and much more. So how does that sound?" Pyroclasim asked offering his bony hand to her.

"I would say that I am listening." Valina answered as she took his and was a little surprized at the fact that the fire was cool.

"Then come. We have work to be done." Pyroclasim replied as he made the two of them disappear in a fire in a way that looked like they burned into ash.

"They will be back." Antauri stated with his calm tone of voice.

"And we'll be ready." Chiro added with a calm tone of voice.

"Now let's find out who these six are." Sparx said as he looked at the new comers.

"Well I'm Jenx. I'm the leader." Jenx said as she took a pose like Chiro.

"Second in command and magic expert, Cynder." Cynder said levitating just like Antauri.

"Third in command and combat expert, Sideways." Sideways said as he crossed his arms looking bored.

"Science officer, Carly." Carly said while giving a salute to them.

"Engineer, Luna." Luna said giving a huge smile towards them.

"Sharp shooter, Star." Star said while cleaning her left cannon.

"We're the Omega Force!" all six of them said at the same time taking a pose like the Hyper Force.

"Let's see what your combat expert knows then." Nova said activating fists.

That's when Sideways activated his sword and shield.

"So let's get started then." Sideways replied mainly because he was iching for a fight.

At the Blasted Lands...

"What are we doing here? The Fire of Hate is gone." Valina asked as she was looking around the area as a lava pound blasted.

"We are here because this is where I was defeated, and this is where I will make my army and castle raise again." Pyroclasim answered as he stopped in front of the largest lava pound that was actually a lake.

"There is a presences here. What is it?" Valina asked out loud as she neared the lake.

"So they choose to hide my body here. Those fools." Pyroclasim said as he stepped closer to the lake.

"What are you talking about my lord?" Valina asked as she watched her new master with anticipation.

"You see, I obtained so much power that my soul and body couldn't be destroyed. So they imprisoned my soul in my staff and trapped my body in a coffin of gold." Pyroclasim explained as he just stared at the lake.

"How could they?" Valina asked as she neared he master and stood closer.

"The first beings of the mystic might and of science used their powers to rip my soul out of my body by combining their powers and making the Power Primate." Pyroclasim explained.

"Ok. So how are we going to get your body out?" Valina asked as she stepped closer to her master.

"Hear the words of this immortal raise the coffin to this soul!" chanted Pyroclasim as he blasted the lava lake.

That's when the golden coffin raised to the surface of a lava lake with a might splash from the center of the lake and then drifted to them.

"Why don't you just take your body back my lord?" Valina asked as she was curous to find out.

"Only a person that can use the Power Primate can break the seal." Pyroclasim explained then blasting the coffin to show the seal.

"We need the boy." Valina stated while smiling evilly.

"No." Pyroclasim replied as he stepped closer to his sealed body.

"Why?" Valina asked as her smile disappeared at what he said.

"We need all 12 of them." Pyroclasim explained to his witch.

To be continued...


	4. Skeleton King's Return

SRMTHFG! Flaming Rage

chapter 4: Skeleton King's Return

We find ourselves in the super robot training room where Sw and Nova were going at each other like two dogs fighting over a bone.

"You're good, for a man." Nova said tring to annoy Sw.

"You're not bad too, for a girl." Sw said doing the same thing to annoy her.

"Lady Tomihawk!" Nova yelled slaming the ground as hard as she can, but Sw just jumped above her attack.

"Take this. Saber Sword Furry." Sw yelled and then started to spin around like a top and was heading right at Nova, but that's when Jenx, Cynder, Chiro, and Antauri yelled out as if in pain. Nova and Sw stopped fighting right after that.

"Jenx, Cynder. Are you two ok?" Sw he ran to them.

"Chiro!" both Jinmay and Nova yelled as they ran to him.

"Something is trying to break free from its prison." Antauri said then yelled in pain.

After about five minutes everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Hyper Force Go!" Chiro yelled taking his usual pose when he says it.

"Omega Force Strike!" Jenx yelled taking the same pose.

After they got to the Blasted Lands only Valina was there standing next to a gold coffin seemingly waiting for something or some one and then turned to the two teams ready to fight her.

"So where is your master?" Nova asked as she was sure she was still unnaturally loyal to who ever her master was.

"He is off summoning his army to destory all life on this planet weather they are living or dead." Valina answered as she took a pose that suggested that she was amused by they're indurence.

"So what's in the coffin?" Star asked as she scared of dead things. (Ironic isn't?)

"A beast that can destroy you primates once and for all." Valina answered with an evil smile.

"Is that so, then I'll take it off your hands then." said a voice that sounded dead.

"Give it to my master child." said another voice that sounded dead as well.

"I was wondering when you would show up SK and Mandarin." Valina stated as she glared at them as they came into site with about 20 formless.

"I was sure I turned you to dust, so how did you survive?" SK asked as he stepped towards her but she only stepped closer to the coffin.

"I saved her." Pyroclasim answered as he appeared from ashes around Valina.

"Who are you?" SK and Mandarin asked with looks that said they were confused.

"I am Pyroclasim." Pyroclasim answered as he slammed his staff on the ground and flaming skeletons pulled themselves out of the ground, and there were only 20 of them and a castle emerged from the lava lake that was behind them.

"The power in this coffin will destroy this world and nothing can stop it." Pyroclasim stated as he and Valina started to laugh evilly.

"Hyper Force full power!" Chiro yelled to his team as he started to glow from the power primate.

"Omega Force destroy!" Jenx yelled glowing just like Chiro.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Chiro, Antauri, Jenx, and Cynder yelled in unsion.

"Manitigler Blast!" Sparx yelled firing with his expert aim.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibbson yelled firing next to his friend and Fist Rocket rival.

"Skic Skach!" Otto yelled firing the blast with his friends.

"Sting Rings!" Nova yelled hoping the she wouldn't miss the coffin.

"Energy Wave!" Carly yelled slamming her hammers into the ground sending a blast wave of purple energy.

"Electro Cracker!" Luna yelled as she slammed her whips together forming a sphere of pink energy.

"Saber Sword Lazer!" Sw yelled as his sword turned into a blast that fired a blast wave.

"Lazer Point Cannon!" Star yelled firing a grey cone that made rings as it traveled towards the coffin.

All 12 of them blasted the coffin with Jinmay firing a missle tring to help, but it only opened to show a skeleton wearing a dragon style robe.

"My master's body. You freed his body you fools!" Valina yelled mockingly then laughed evilly.

"Now to enter my body. Valina hold my staff." Pyroclasim ordered handing his staff to her.

"Yes my master." Valina answered as she bowed and held her hands out to take her masters staff.

"Stop him!" SK yelled as Pyroclasim started to enter his body.

It was too late though, Pyroclasim has already entered his body and as the flesh returned to his body and the skull engulfed in flames Sparx and Sw were being pulled in towards him.

"Sparx!" Nova yelled and ran to him to help.

"SIDEWAYS!" Star yelled and ran to him to help.

That's when Pyroclasim was fully restored and was to destroy the world.

"Valina, my staff." Pyroclasim ordered as he had both monkeys in front of him, so Valina gave him his staff and was about to blast the two primates, but right before he fired Nova and Star tried to push them out of the way, but Valina grabbed Star, so both Nova and Sw got hit by the full power blast from Pyroclasim's staff.

"Nova!" Sparx yelled as Nova and Sw fell to the ground in a heep.

"Attack!" SK yelled as he ordered his formlesses.

The hord formless charged but were blasted away when Pyroclasim slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground. That's when Nova and Sw got back up.

"Nova you're all..." is all Sparx was able to say when Nova suckered punched him in the stomach and stunned to the rest of their team by that action.

"I feel great. In fact I never felt better." Nova stated as she was dusting off her fist.

"I feel I could take on a entire army," Sw stated as he checked his gloves for any damage.

"We pleg our powers to Lord Pyroclasim, the true ruler of this demision." both Nova and Sw said in the same tone Sparx said when he grabbed the Fire of Hate.

"What happened to them?" Valina asked as she took a step back from them.

"They are mine now." Pyroclasim answered as he patted the monkeys' heads.

"How can you do that?" Valina asked as she walked closer to her master but tring to make sure she doesn't touch the primates.

"I made the Fire of Hate so I can corrupte souls, but I'm curious about how I was able to corrupted the brown one so easily." Pyroclasim stated as he rubbed his chin.

"My slayer!" SK yelled in pure rage.

"Nice job my lord." Mandarin stated as he had a look that said he was with stupid.

"Jenx. I can't believe we were made by this moron." Luna stated as she made pointed her thumb at SK like he was hard to see.

To be continued...


	5. Long Live Pyroclasim

**SRMTHFG! Flaming Rage**

chapter 5: Long Live Pyroclasim

Everyone was a little shocked that the Omega Force was made by SK but not that shocked since technically they where also made by the same person.

"My master, what should we do know?" Valina asked her master with a bow.

"First, we get rid of these insects." Pyroclasim stated as he blasted SK and Manderin away as if they where nothing.

"Yes our master." Nova and Sw stated as they turned to the two teams they were a part of shortly before.

"Hyper Force..." Chiro started to say.

"Omega Force..." Jenx started to say.

"Retreat!" both Chiro and Jenx yelled as the rest of their teams ran back to the Super Robot.

"Activate the mage-thrusters and get us out of here." Chiro ordered and Gibson did as he was ordered.

"So what do we do with them?" Jinmay asked as she was ready to knock out the Omega Force.

"We should turn them into spare..." Sparx started to say as he activated his magnets to blast them.

"Parts. You are to angry. You can see that we were created to destroy, but can you see that we have lost a member and that we may no longer wish to be even be a part of our creator's plans any more?" Cynder asked as she surprised the Hyper Force with what she said.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Sparx asked as he deactivated his magnets.

"Sparx, she can read minds, but to what extent I do not know." Antauri stated as he floated to Cynder.

"So the question is what side are you going to fight for?" Chiro asked as he glared at them.

"We will fight with you. At least until we get Sw back from that pryromanic." Jenx replied as she crossed her arms.

"Why only until then?" Otto asked as he didn't want Luna to leave.

"We need to find our own path, and we can't do that without Sw." Cynder replied as she answered for her leader.

"If that is the truth then you have nothing to worry from us." Chiro stated as he went to his seat to think.

Castle of Pyroclasim:

"Master, why do we need those primates here?" Valina asked her master as she walked with him through the halls of her new home.

"Simple. With them I will be able to find my home again, recalm my full power, and recalm my herald." the lord of fire and brimstone.

"My lord, I could be your herald for you." Valina replied in a tone that sounded like she was begging him to do so.

"The population of the world must not know that my arrivel is coming, or it make getting the souls and lifeforce that much harder to get." the demon lord replied as they came to the throne room.

"What is the name of your home and the name of your herald?" Valina asked since she never heard of a world ruled by him.

"It's know as Cataclysm." he replied as he sat down on to his throne.

"I heard of such a world." Valina stated as she saw that his flames seemed to calm down as he calm down as well.

"Then tell me what you have heard of my world." Pyroclasim ordered his witch.

"That it was formed from chaos and darkness. Its a world that only the brave dare to live on it." Valina replied to her master who grinned at this.

"All of that is true, but I made the planet made it very easy to live on and I'm its king, and so I will return to my kingdom and rule my home." Pyroclasim stated as he took his staff and started to project an image of happy people raise statues of him from their own choice.

"They don't fear you." Valina stated as she saw how happy everyone was in the image.

"No. They see me as a god walking amoung mortles." the demon lord replied.

"How do you know that the world has not changed back to its chaotic self by now?" the witch asked as she stood by her master's side.

"As long as I live in any form or way in this plain of reality, my world will stay peiceful." the demon answered the witch as his flames started to die down as he was calming down to a near sleep like state.

"Sleep my lord and when you awaken I will be ready for any command you may have." Valina stated as she leaned over him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Super Robot:

"How do we get Nova and Sw back if the guy's castle is in a lake made from lava?" Sparx asked as he now was ready for action.

"We need to bring Nova and Sw out to purge them of Pyroclasim's corrupted power, because the longer they are under it the harder it will be to free them of it." Antauri stated as he floated over to Chiro and started to talk about something no one else could hear.

"Quick question. How do we even bring them out, since they most likely only do what Pyroclasim tells them what to do?" Sparx asked as he was going back and forth.

Jinmay was sitting alone holding her head as images kept coming through her mind as if they where flash backs as she saw an image of a couple in their early 30's. The woman had pink hair just like her even in the same style, blue eyes, and was wearing a light green sun dress. The man had brown hair in a spiked style, green eyes like hers, and was wearing a white button up shirt with blue jeans. They where sitting on a blanket while smiling at who she usoomed was her.

Jinmay's mind:

"Jinmay, came to mommy and daddy." the woman called to her.

"Coming Mommy." called a little Jinmay as she ran up to them.

This little Jinmay looked to be five years old and was wearing a sun dress that was yellow and had a organe cat on it.

"Mommy, when while we go see the city of Dragoon?" the young Jinmay asked her mother as she sat in her mother's lap with a smile.

"Soon our little angle." Jinmay's father answered but then she found herself back in the Super Robot.

"Hey Jinmay, are you ok?" Otto asked as he was working on some sort of device that looked like a magnetic net missel shell.

"Yah. I was just seeing things." Jinmay answered as she rubbed her left eyebrow.

"Sometimes when you see things, they are actually your past trying to reveal itself to you." Cynder stated as she floated over to the robotic girl.

"I don't have a past to reveal itself to me since I'm just a robot." Jinmay stated as she looked at her hands as they changed into their more robotic forms.

"Look at Antauri. He is a full robot now, but he has a past that has been revealed to him even after he recieved his robot body." Cynder replied as she looked at the robotic girl with a look that reminded her of Antauri.

"In reality, you can never really wipe anything from a computer. I'm sure if you let me try, I could get something out to help you and possible us as well." Carly stated as she walked up to Cynder and Jinmay.

"I'm not to sure about that." Jinmay stated as she didn't want anyone poking through her head at all.

"Hey Carly, is great when it comes to computer, while I'm great with devices." Luna stated as the pink monkey just popped up from no where surprising Jinmay.

"Thank you Luna." Carly stated as she made a face Gibson would make if Otto just did something like that.

"Jinmay, Antauri thinks you might hold the key to what Pyroclasim wants. Now I believe him like he was a father to me but he will only do it if you agree to it." Chiro stated as he walked up to her.

"Ok, but only if Gibson and Carly do it together. That way it can be done twice as fast and if there is a problem it can be taken care of quickly." Jinmay replied surprising everyone in the room.

"Is that ok with you Chiro?" Jenx asked as the leader of the Hyper Force.

"Since it's ok with Jinmay it's ok with me." Chiro replied as he sat down.

"Let's get started then." Jinmay stated as a chair came up from the floor that then connected to the monitor.

"I didn't know the Super Robot had that." Otto stated as he watched Jinmay sit in it and then go into what looked like standby mode.

To be contunied...


End file.
